Awaiting You to Get Me
by KiaraNxiar
Summary: Upon returning, renowned thief, Itachi and his apprentice, Sasuke put their sleepy little town in chaos along their pals. Naruto with Cell 7 and 8 give them chase. A secret affair springs up between the chaser and the chased.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, they belong to Kishimoto Masashi, I am just borrowing them to write a kicking fan fiction! So, don't sue me!

**Awaiting You to Get Me **

**Akatsuki:** Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui, Kakashi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori

**Ichibi Shukaku:** Gaara, Temari, Kankuro

**The Legendary Three:** Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya

**Orochimaru's assistant and apprentice:** Kabuto

**Konoha/Leaf's Black Ops: **

**Cell 7:** Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura

**Cell 8:** Iruka, Kiba, Sai, Choji, Shino, Tenten, and Hinata

**Chapter 1 – Cat Fights**

The black, sleek car was going fast. The two figures sitting at the back were looking out of the opposing windows at the passing scenery silently. The sky was covered in dark grey clouds and lightening sparked couple of times but the soundproof windows affectively blocked out the thundering sounds along with the fierceness of the blowing wind. Despite the dark and gloomy scenery of the oncoming storm and the silence, the confine of the car was almost comfortable. The key word being almost. The air was warm but not overly so and the soft leather seats were enough to put even people who were used to extravagant luxury to sleep quickly. However, the two figures were far from being affected by such petty things. The atmosphere between the two was competitive, stiff and tense, each waiting to see who would be the first to break the silence. The figure on the left abruptly turned away from sightseeing to the mini bar. Reaching over he grasped a bottle of red wine and took it. A popping sound of opening a cork was followed by liquid hitting the bottom of a glass, an elegant sip and a sigh.

"You know, aniki, when you want you can sound and act quite pompous," the other figure said without breaking off his gaze or looking back.

"Why, thank you, otouto, I appreciate the compliment. However, I wish it was a trait that ran in the family then you wouldn't have to be the second best."

The driver glanced at the rearview mirror to look at the brothers for a fleeting second. Predicting the turn of events, silently he pushed the divider separating the front of the car from the passenger seat at the back, up. Though that did not mean the sound was not reaching his ears. He smiled. If he remembered them correctly and they were the same as they were before, then here comes. . .

. . . the patented Uchiha death glare.

For the first time, the figure on the right turned away from the window to glare at his older and annoying sibling.

. . . Next, if he was right . . .

"Stop glaring. It's not my fault if you suck-"

. . . the childish spat between the two . . .

"I don't suck at anything."

"Yes, you do."

"Really, what?"

"Compared to me, everything."

"Hate to break your bubble you, conceited bastard. But . . ."

. . . pause and the smirk of the younger evil . . .

". . . you suck at ice skating unlike me."

. . . the perverseness of the older and eviler of the two . . .

"Suck language, otouto," the voice mocked, "I should spank you for that . . ."

. . . 5 . . .

". . . and it's not ice skating, its figure skating."

. . . 4 . . .

"Nothing to brag about unless you are trying to express your gayness . . ."

. . . 3 . . .

". . . or feminine side."

. . . 2 . . .

"In which case, you are better than me . . . seeing that unlike me you are the uk-"

. . . 1 . . .

Thud.

. . . the tackl- I mean the fight to the death and the demolition of the poor car's interior . . .

Crash.

Here goes the bar . . .

Bang.

The poor phone . . .

"Missed me"

"Shut UP."

Seeing that the car might not survive the duel of the two, the driver pushed the button to put the divider down at the risk of physical injury.

"Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun," he stated in a stern voice, "please, stop this childish behavior at once."

Sasuke glared at the driver for the suffix but dropped the hand that was on its way to collide with Itachi's face.

Itachi on the other hand . . .

"He started it and-"

"Itachi-san," the driver said in a warning tone, "act your age. Sasuke-kun-"

"Stop calling me kun. I am seventeen for god's sake."

Ignoring the statement and glare send his way again from the younger brother, the driver continued, "is younger than you but you act more childishly than him and stop swearing Sasuke-kun, it's unbefitting for someone of your stature."

"Hn." Sasuke turned towards his window and looked out again.

"Hm, you are no fun Jiro-ji-san." Itachi frowned but followed his brother's example and started looking through his window again.

Jiro sighed but he knew the peace wouldn't last long, not when the two were together and alone, confined in a closed space but . . .

. . . he was not angry with them. In fact, he was quite happy to see the brothers again and acting in the way they used to when younger. After the last time he hoped- His musing was cut off by . . .

"Shut the window, Sasuke." . . . Itachi's irritated voice. "The rain's coming in."

"No."

"It's freezing, idiot. We'll get cold."

"Talk about yourself. I, unlike you, don't have a delicate," looks his brother up and down, "physique and immune system."

"S-h-u-t i-t," voiced the older in a "do-it-or-you-are-about-to-die" tone, since no one ever mentioned that he had an immune system very much prone to succumb to sickness, starting from common cold to about anything, without suffering serious consequences. Hence, the monthly change of his poor physicians.

Smirk.

"Make me, aniki."

What was he thinking, Jiro wondered, the world can turn upside down and the two wouldn't change, not that he wanted them to change but here goes his peace . . .

Punch.

Duck.

Kick.

Dodge.

Condescending and mocking remarks.

Crash . . . the almighty window on Itachi's side crumbles . . .

The blood.

Cursing.

Head lock.

Yelling.

Hair pulling.

Swearing.

Bottles smashing as it connected with the target . . .

Finally at the end of his patience, Jiro pulled over at the side of the road and turned to yell at them and hopefully put a stop to the calamity going on at the back of the car . . . at least for now.

---

After three long hours and several cat fights later, who said only girls can fight like that, Jiro drove up the Uchiha manor's drive way and pulled up infront of the elaborate and elegant steps leading up to the main entrance. He got out of the car and pulled the car door open so the brothers can exit. He was glad that they had both pulled themselves together and fixed themselves up. Even though . . .

As Itachi stepped out of the car and Sasuke followed suit, Jiro said in a warm voice, "Welcome home, Itachi-san and Sasuke-san."

Itachi snorted and Sasuke looked at him expressionlessly and nodded.

. . . it meant their masks were in place once again.


End file.
